


Identity

by caffieneandrain



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Flashbacks, Magic, Miraculous Holders, Miraculous Team, Multi, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffieneandrain/pseuds/caffieneandrain
Summary: Spencer has been friends with Luka for years. They hang out whenever they get the chance and act like idiots together. Everyone sees them as the perfect idiot friends, but Spencer wishes it was more.A confession is not optional as Luka already has a steady relationship with Marinette. Spencer is happy for them even if her feelings make it hard. Let's not forget her alter-ego takes up so much in her life as she keeps a distance to watch how Ladybug and Chat Noir grow.No one knows of her or the fact that she is a miraculous holder. She doesn't use it as a public hero figure, but rather to keep an eye on the young miraculous heros. She was given a letter before the previous guardian gave the box to Ladybug."Watch out for them. Both of them.They are young and Ladybug has much to learn.I trust you to watch them in my absence."Juggling it all proves to be tricky as she must keep her emotions in check so as to not be akumatized. Well, her small crush makes that hard.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 00

Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped from roof to roof on patrol. They were oblivious to the masked person following them in the darkness of the alleyways. The person jumped onto a roof and crouched on the low end, their body mere inches from the material of the roof.

The masked person watched as the usual flirting from Chat Noir and Ladybug shaking her head happened. Sighing the person muttered, "Nothing new…"

The figure dropped behind the building in an alleyway without making a noise, "Luppi, Tail In."

A flash of grey light appeared and disappeared quickly in the alleyway before a person dressed in a long sleeved green shirt and black overalls walked out. Their hair was a vibrant greenish blue cut short and they wore a thin black choker with a moon pendant.

The person put in their earbuds and continued to walk down the street under the stars towards a quiet lounge. They stepped inside and were met with hugs.

"Spencer! You made it this time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 170


	2. Chapter 01 - Friday Night

Spencer laughed, "Yep, I did."

The group that surrounded her included Wren, Milo, Nino, Alya and Luka. It seemed his girlfriend was running late, as usual. Spencer hugged her best friend with a smile.

"Long time since you've joined us, Spence," Spencer groaned at the nickname while Luka chuckled at her pout.

"I told you to stop calling me that," she said while pointing at him, "And I've been busy."

They shared a funny face before they were bumped into. Spencer fell down while Luka caught himself on a table. Spencer mumbled a few choice words and looked up to see Marinette apologizing profusely to Luka

Spencer stood up and rubbed her elbow that she fell on, "That hurted."

Marinette looked wide-eyed at Spencer before bowing her head, "I'm so sorry Spencer!"

Spencer waved the girl off and moved her arm to check her elbow. Once she was satisfied it was okay she patted Marinette's shoulder, "Don't sweat it Netty!" She winked at the girl.

Marinette smiled shyly before walking over to Luka and pecking his cheek. Spencer wore a sad smile and looked away. She turned to see Wren giving her a knowing look. She ignored it and went to grab a drink.

* * *

Within forty or so minutes, the group had pushed Spencer to the stage. Spencer didn't realize what was happening with how fast it was until she had complete strangers looking at her wide eyed self.

_There's a stranger in my bed_

_There's a pounding in my head_

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink flamingos in the pool_

_I smell like a minibar_

_DJ's passed out in the yard_

_Barbies on the barbeque_

_This a hickey or a bruise?_

Spencer looked over at her friends as her face lit up to the beat. She caught Alya recording and stuck her tongue out. Spencer danced around as she sang.

_But this Friday night, do it all again_

_But this Friday night, do it all again_

The crowd danced and she caught a look from Luka. He had a hand over his mouth trying not to laugh at his best friend being an idiot. She sent a playful wink before continuing.

_Pictures of last night ended up online_

_I'm screwed, oh well_

_It's a blacked out blur, but I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Damn_

Memories from the last time she partied hard filled her thoughts. She hadn't partied much in years and it felt good. Her eyes scanned the crowd to see the pure bliss that seemed to be on some faces.

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed, but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar, so we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark, then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op, oh whoa_

_But this Friday night, do it all again (Do it all again)_

_This Friday night, do it all again_

_(Do it all again) This Friday night_

_T.G.I.F., T.G.I.F., T.G.I.F_

_T.G.I.F., T.G.I.F., T.G.I.F_

The saxophone solo played and Spencer let her head fall back and laughed while dancing.

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed, but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar, so we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark, then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op, oh whoa_

_But this Friday night, do it all again_

The crowd joined for the ending before Spencer got off stage laughing and feeling light. The tension of the long day had left her body and she was finally letting loose.

* * *

They were all sharing stories and laughing about whatever. Then the topic of relationships came up and Spencer went quiet.

"We got together secretly for a while since we didn't know how everyone would take it," Rose recalled holding Juleka's hand, "The only people who knew were Luka and Spencer."

Spencer blinked back into reality and smiled to acknowledge it. She went back to sipping her drink soon after and listened as Adrien talked about how he and Kagami were taking things slow and weren't labeling themselves.

"SPENCER!"

Spencer snapped out of her thoughts at her name. She looked at everyone with a confused look. Wren chuckled, "What about your love life? Any pretty face?"

Spencer blushed lightly and cleared her throat, "Well, no… I'm not really into anyone," she then mumbled, "Anyone single at least."

"What do you mean by that?" It was Rose who asked.

Spencer's eyes went wide and she stuttered, "I...I well no...nothing. Just...uhm, the...person I like is kinda...in a...relationship."

Spencer averted her gaze and swirled her straw. She didn't like being asked about it, but wouldn't lie and say she wasn't interested in someone. Luka patted her back and she turned her head away from him.

Wren patted her head and gave a small wink to comfort her. Spencer smiled sadly and sucked in a breath, "It's late and I've got work tomorrow. I'll catch you guys later."

Everyone said their goodbyes before she walked out into the cool night air. She let her head fall back to take in a deep breath. She shook her head and started walking towards her apartment.

"Great, Wren knows…" she muttered to herself.

"Hey Spencer! Wait up!"

_Luka?_

Spencer turned her head and saw Luka coming after you with Marinette close behind. She quickly turned her head back around and started walking a tiny bit faster. They soon caught up with her and she let out a small sigh. Luka was breathing heavily along with Marinette, "Oh hey guys."

Marinette waved while taking in a deep breath. Luka stood up and held out her scarf. It must have fallen out of her bag at some point. Spencer gratefully smiled and took the scarf, wrapping it around her neck to keep warm, “Thanks Luka. I didn’t even realize I’d lost it.”

“Well, we didn’t either until Marinette stumbled and fell. She found it,” Luka motioned towards Marinette who now stood tall. She was blushing lightly and shyly smiling from embarrassment.

_Of course she did._

Spencer shook that thought away and waved a farewell to them before continuing her way to her apartment. It wasn’t too far and she was grateful since the air had become colder the later in the night.

She walked up the stairs to her apartment complex and used her key to get inside her apartment. She was on the top floor so it made it easier for her to sneak out in miraculous form.

“Spencer, how long are we going to keep hidden?” The little wolf kwami floated out of the backpack and onto the counter once the door was open.

Spencer sighed, “Until we are absolutely needed. Maybe once I confirm who they are.”

Luppi grabbed some meat from the fridge and chewed a piece while Spencer went to change. She came out in black sweats and a black hoodie paired with green fluffy socks.

“But I thought you already figured out that Adrien was Chat Noir?” It came as a question.

Spencer nodded her head, “Only because he was careless. I have a hunch that Marinette is Ladybug, but I’m not completely sure,” she sighed and plopped onto her couch and turned the television on.

Luppi floated over and sat at the top of the couch by Spencer's head. They watched the evening news before turning on a movie and falling asleep. Luppi watched as Spencer fell asleep quickly. Their holder has constant stress that never seems to fade or go away.

Luppi sat on Spencer’s shoulder and nudged her face softly, “Oh Spencer, you need a break.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word: 1362


End file.
